


The Next Chapter

by supergirlshero85



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergirlshero85/pseuds/supergirlshero85
Summary: Just a sweet idea that popped into my head. I am not sure if it will be a one-shot or a multiple chapter fic. Let me guys know what you think.





	1. Chapter 1

“You do know I feel like such a teenager.” 

Parker said as she leaned in capturing Kristina’s lips with her own. 

“Yes it’s not ideal but Sam needed a sitter and I couldn’t wait to see you again. I forgot just how   
busy final season was even for teachers.” 

Kristina said as she pulled Parker down onto the couch next to her. Sliding her hands up the   
blonde’s back she pressed a deep kiss against her soft lips. Parker moaned into the kiss as she   
pulled Kristina into her lap. As the pair continued to kiss Kristina’s hands found Parker’s jacket.   
She had just pushed it back into the couch when a little voice broke the silence. 

“Hey Aunty Krissy what are you doing?!” 

Danny asked as he came around to the front of the couch. Cursing quietly Kristina slide off of   
Parker’s lap turning her full attention to her nephew. 

“I am just kissing my girlfriend.” 

“Oh, so that’s Parker! Hi, i’m Danny!” 

He said as he climbed right between the two making himself nice and comfortable. 

“So why are you up buddy can’t sleep?” 

Kristina asked as she ran her hand through his blonde hair. Danny shook his head no. 

“No I mean your room isn’t like mine Aunty and I miss mommy and daddy.” 

“I know buddy but they had to work and it’s for one night. Then tomorrow I take you and Scout to   
the park and we can have fun.” 

“I know but I heard voices and the monster.” 

“Oh, no is that pesky monster back?” 

Kristina asked with a small smile. 

“Yup and he said he was going to get me!” 

“Well, then I will just have to use my special monster be gone spray.” 

Kristina said as she pulled out a bottle of body spray. Picking Danny up she told him to say   
goodnight to Parker. 

“Night Parker, will you come to the park tomorrow too?” 

“Yes, Danny I would love to.” 

Parker replied before Kristina carried Danny down the hall to her bedroom. Laying him back on   
the bed she sprayed under her bed, around Scouts playpen, and in the closet. 

“There you go all gone. Now it's time to sleep, mister!” 

“Okkk..” 

Danny said as he got back under the covers. 

“You know Parker seems nice not a predators.” 

“Who called her that?” 

Kristina asked as she pressed a kiss to his head. 

“Uh, Grandma did Aunty.” 

Danny said before kissing Kristina and closing his eyes. Sighing she checked on Scout before   
closing the door most of the way. Taking a breath she walked back to her living room where   
Parker was still waiting. 

“ I swear to God I hate my mother..” 

Kristina exclaimed as she sunk back down on the couch. Wrapping her arm around Kristina’s   
shoulders Parker pulled her close. 

“We knew starting this your parents especially your mother would have issues with us. It’s why   
we're moving after this term. I was just hoping you’d tell be able to tell her before we left. I mean   
your siblings are all fine with us. Especially Michael.” 

“Yeah I planned on telling Sam and Molly tomorrow but there is no way I'm telling mom not now.   
She will never know our baby.” 

“ Our baby will be the most loved little one. I still can’t believe your brother agreed to help” 

“Yeah, he’s a good guy we use to be so close when we were younger. I think it’s perfect your   
egg his stuff. The baby will be a part of us both. Yes, he’s not my biological brother but he’s my   
brother either way.” 

Kristina said as she covered her stomach with her hands. Covering her hands with her own   
Parker kissed her deeply. 

“You are going to be an amazing mother I have no doubts. But I want our baby to have a family.   
I know we will visit but before me, you were close to your mom. Just think about telling her for   
me?” 

Kristina huffed a few seconds before nodding. 

“Fine, I will think about it. But not tonight. Better question are you staying? We have to take the   
couch bed but it’s not too bad.” 

“Thank you, Honey. Of Course, i’m staying you go take a bath and I am going to grade some   
papers.” 

Smiling Kristina kissed Parker once more before turning to walk down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

“Aunty Aunty you can't get me!” 

Danny yelled as he dodged away from Kristina’s grasp. Kristina laughed before grabbing her nephew into his arms. 

“No no Parker save me!”

Danny called out to the older blonde. Parker who had been pushing Scout on the swing turned to smile at the pair. Kristina was really in her element when she was with her niece and nephew. She had never seen her happier. As happy as she was that they were going to start a new life together in a few months, she was beginning to wonder if ripping Kristina from her family while she was pregnant was the best choice. She was still watching Kristina when Molly walked up with an older woman she assumed was Scour and Danny’s mother. 

“Uh hey, Professor Forsyth.”

Molly said as she walked up to The swing. 

“Molly outside of class you can call me Parker.” 

Parker said as she stepped away so Sam could pick up a now fussy Scout. After a few introductions, Danny ran over and hugged his mother's waist. 

“I had so much fun, mommy! Aunty read me stories and Parker made breakfast she’s a real cook. Not like Aunty.” 

“Hey hey before Parker’s pancakes I never heard you complain.”

Kristina said feigning hurt feelings. 

“Nope sorry Aunty mom says I have to be nice.”  
He said before running off to play again. 

“Ouch, that hurts.” 

Kristina said with a small smile. Wrapping her arms around Kristina’s waist she pressed a kiss to her temple before whispering a reminder to tell her sisters. Knowing she needed to do it alone Parker chased after Danny. 

“Ok, so what did mom do now?” 

Molly asked as she went to sit on the nearby bench. Sighing Kristina took Sam's hand pulling her with her. Once they were seated she took a breath. 

“Well after what Danny said I want nothing to do with mom. Calling Parker a predator .. but that’s why I asked you here. So you know Parker and I are together now we’re serious. Well, we’re moving in January and well I’m pregnant.”

Kristina rushed out the last part almost hoping it would be missed. 

“Your moving wait! No no back up you're pregnant how?” 

Molly asked her sister in shock. 

“Wait you're pregnant?! How when?!” 

“Well, Parker and I decided since I’m out of school right now and much younger I’d carry our baby. I want to be a mom and as for the how there are many ways. But Parker and I wanted to both be a part of the process. So we took her eggs and a donor I wanted and got them fertilized. We were lucky and a month ago I was pregnant.”

“Wait a donor you chose do we know him?”

Sam asked curiously. 

“Yes but this stays between us, his wishes. The donor is Michael, and yes before you ask he is fine with just being fun uncle. He just doesn’t want Carly to know. She’ll tell Nelle it will become a thing. But he knows how close we are. So you guys and Parker can know.” 

“Well I get it but you're giving up a lot for her...first school, now your family and your body. What if you have this kid and she leaves you guys?” 

“Then I come home and give my child the best life  
Possible. But we’re in love Molly and it’s my choice to leave not Parkers! Mom verbally assaults her every chance she gets and my dad's job is too dangerous. I don’t want this life for my baby. You and can visit and I’ll come back. I just need to do this.” 

Nodding Sam reached over pulling her into a hug. 

“We love you and support you whatever you decide. And I get wanting to do this on your own. Just thinking about it it will be hard in a new town without your family’s support. You're smart and so strong just think twice about the move.” 

Sam said as she pressed a kiss to her little sister's head. Handing Scout to her before getting up to go collect Danny. Once they were alone Molly turned to Kristina frowning. 

“I get you love her but I don’t want to lose you. Or lose out getting to know my niece or nephew! This sucks! Why do you have to move away? She just moved here she has to learn to deal with mom if she wants to be with you! TJ wasn’t always mom's favorite and neither was Jason but they get along fine now. You're being selfish but that’s not new!” 

Getting up she took off back towards Kelly’s. Sighing Kristina pulled Scout closer as she held back a few tears. 

“Maybe I am being selfish Scout what do you think?”

“Who am I kidding you can’t talk yet.”

“Well if she could Honey she’d say living your life is not selfish. But I am taking it Molly didn’t take it well?” 

Parker asked as she slide onto the bench next to Kristina.

“No she is happy I'm pregnant but mad I'm moving away. She thinks like her boyfriend and Sam’s husband you need to learn to deal with my mom.”

“Fair points I am also guessing she’s also upset about losing out on knowing our baby?”

“....Bingo she’s pissed. Look I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

Kristina said before pressing a gentle kiss to Parker’s shiny red lips. Getting up Kristina walked Scout over to Sam. Saying a quick goodbye. Neither spoke on the way home. 

Later that night Parker walked into their bedroom after showering. 

“Ok the move is on hold I am not ready to leave I want to stay.” 

She said as she slipped onto the bed pulling a stubborn Kristina into her arms. 

“But you wanted a fresh start?”

“No, I want a life with you and our baby. As long as I can work that can happen anywhere.”

Parker said as she pushed the strap of her nighty down off her shoulder. Pressing a soft kiss to her girlfriend's shoulder Parker pushed her back against the pillows. As she straddled her Parker pulled off Kristina’s nighty. Tossing it behind her on the floor Parker slide her body on top of Kristina’s as she kissed her deeply. Turned on Kristina eagerly wrapped her arms and legs around her girlfriend as she deepened their kiss. When the need for air became too much Kristina pulled away.  
“Make love to me I just want to forget today.”

“Now that is something I can do.”

Parker said as she settled in next to her. Pressing soft kisses to Kristina’s neck as her fingers slide up her thighs finally stopping at her wet slit. 

“Ah, I see you are quite turned on.”

Parker whispered in her ear as her fingers pushed passed Kristina’s velvet walls. Stroking her wet walls as their lips met once more in a deep needy kiss. Parker kissing Kristina back as she continued to fuck Kristina nice and slowly with two of her fingers. Sliding them against her silky wet walls. When Kristina started to beg for more Parker slide her hand down her walls once more and around her clit massaging her lover’s sensitive nub between her thumb and forefinger.

“Just relax baby and let me make you feel good” 

Parker husked against Kristina’s now swollen lips. Her head all fuzzy from pleasure Kristina laid back and just let her pleasure build. Soon it was as if time slowed all around her. Arching her back Kristina moaned out as an orgasm took over her body. Smiling down at her girlfriend Parker licked her fingers clean before snuggling against her. 

“I I will never get over what you do to me.”

Kristina said as she turned to face Parker. 

“Yeah well, you do the same to me.” 

Licking her lips Kristina kissed Parker once more before disappearing under the covers.   
Making her way in between Parker’s legs Kristina delved her tongue inside of her warm wet core. As Kristina fucked her girlfriend with her tongue her hands found their way to Parker’s breasts, rubbing and massaging them gently. Grasping the sheets with her hands Parker mewed breathlessly. She wasn’t sure how but Kristina knew just what sent her right over the to her edge. Her body moving along with Kris’s Parker closed her eyes letting her own orgasm wash over her. Opening her eyes as she tried to catch her breath Parker let go of the sheets before pulling Kristina back into her arms. 

“Were solid Kris we don’t need to move I can deal with your mom.” 

Parker whispered against her lips. Kissing her own juices from Kristina’s lips, Parker pulled her out of the bed and into a nice warm shower. Once they were all clean and ready for bed. Parker curled right back up against a very sleepy Kristina. 

She had meant what she had told Kristina. She would do anything for the woman carrying their baby, she loved her with everything she was. She just wasn’t sure she was strong enough to deal with Alexis’s wrath once she found out Kristina’ was pregnant. That, however, was a question she’d answer when the time came. For tonight she would hold the woman she loved as they slept. Those were the last thoughts Parker had before she to let sleep take over.


	3. Chapter 3

Molly waited until everyone was gone before approaching Parker. 

“Molly what can I do for you?” 

Parker asked not prepared for what happened next. 

“Professor no for this I’ll call you by your actual name. Parker, what the hell are you doing? Last year you crushed my sister's heart. Now your back and isolating her from her family?! That’s what abusers do! How can you convince her to get pregnant then move halfway across the country?! She needs us too! I’m sorry my mom hates you but there is me her father, Sam, Michael, Dante Avery. You're robbing us all of a chance to love our niece or nephew. Speaking of niece and nephews what about Danny, Jake, and Scout? How do I explain Kristina picked you over us all?” 

Parker bit back a snappy answer as she got back from behind her podium. Walking over to Molly she crossed her arms before answering.

“One I have never ever asked Kristina to pick me over her family. Two I know I hurt her and I spend every day I have with her now trying to make that up to her. My God Molly I messed up I know that. I let your mother and my own insecurities win last time. I want her to have all the love in the world it's the reason why I told her last night I think we should stay. I have a good job. She has a job and together we can raise our baby here around everyone she loves. As for your mother, I am working on learning to stand up to her, it just can be very challenging.”

Hearing Parker’s replies Molly blushed a little embarrassed about her whole outburst. 

“I’m sorry us Davis girls are known to get passionate even the levelheaded one like myself. I mean I support Kristina in loving you. I just when I heard her my older sister my role model was pregnant and leaving it broke me. I want to be in my niece or nephew's life. Kristina was my best friend growing up. She still is.”

“I know and I am sorry I thought starting over would be best for us but it's not I've seen Kristina with you and her other sister. Her with Danny and Scout they love her and she, them. I can’t take her away from that. I want our baby to grow up knowing their…”

“Hold up what baby?!”

Alexis snapped as she walked into the classroom. Coming up behind her youngest daughter she shot a menacing glare in Parker's direction. 

“This isn’t how I wanted you to find out Mrs. Davis but yes Kristina is …”

Before Parker could say anything else Alexis’s phone rang. Seeing it was her middle daughter she picked right up.

“Kristina are you ok?”

“Mom I need you I'm at the hospital and I can’t reach Parker.”

“I will be right there.” 

Alexis said before turning away from Molly and Parker. 

“Mom is Kristina ok?”

“I don’t know we need to go..”

Alexis said not even waiting to see if Parker was following. 

_______________________________________

“I’m so sorry I called you Michael. I just couldn’t reach Parker and I was freaking out.”

 

“It's ok Kris no matter my role in this kids life I am your older brother. I got your back. Yes I know I signed the donor papers. But that doesn’t stop me from worrying. I will worry even more once you and Parker move away.”

“Well about that were probably not moving. Parker wants Bean here surrounded by family who will love them. We want you in its life.”

“I will be the best uncle role model he or she ever had. Hell since you're not moving I will even tell our parents. Figure you need to rest and all especially after this. So you rest I will run interference and yes I promise I won’t let them kill Parker. But in return, you have to be nice to Nelle.” 

Pouting Kristina nodded. Chuckling to himself Michael went out to the waiting room preparing to face the music. Walking over to the group he held up his hands before taking a seat across from Carly, Sonny, Alexis, Parker, and Molly. 

“Ok they are running tests on Kristina she needs to be relaxed Doctor’s orders. So I am here to fill you guys in. A few months ago when Parker and Kristina got serious Kris came to me asking me to be a donor for them. I mean her reasons made sense. With me, she knows the genes and even though we are not biologically related I'm her brother. So she felt with me as a donor and Parker's egg there was a part of both of them. Mom before you get excited or mad. I am not the baby's father I have signed donor papers and Diane has them. I have no rights to said child I'm just the fun uncle.”

Stopping to let everyone digest it Michael wrung his hands together as he waited for the explosion. Carly was the first to speak.

“Ok, you helped out your sister no surprise there. But why not tell us?” 

“Well, it’s not my news to tell. I actually wanted to be anonymous. I don’t need you using this to break me and Nelle up mom.”

“I wouldn’t..”

Carly started before Sonny shot her a glare. 

“Fine I would but you could have told me.”

“Why mom? You will still be step-grandma to the baby. Your Kristina’s step-mom my role in this doesn’t matter. You dad and Alexis all will be there in the baby's life. “

“That's fair but why didn’t she tell me?” 

Alexis said however before Michael could answer Molly jumped in.

“Mom really ?! Since Parker moved here you and she have been going at it. Kristina has been so upset she barely comes home or sees me or Sam. She’s cut herself off to avoid it and really I can’t blame her. When you're not putting her down you're going off on Parker. We get it she was her professor but guess what she’s mine now not her’s and were sick and tired of hearing it.”

Molly finished before heading off to find her sister Parker in tow. 

“Yeah Alexis what she said. Kristina didn’t want you to know and really I had no right to force her. I am just happy she’s decided to stay here and work it all out”

He had just finished when Griffin walked over. 

“Ok I filled in Kristina but everything is fine with the babies. Spotting and cramping is normal at this stage of the pregnancy. But as I told her I will tell you guys. She needs to avoid stress and eat more. She’s eating for three.” 

“Wow, twins are you sure?”

“Yes, Michael I am with in vitro it is always a probability that multiple babies will be born. Kristina has two fraternal twins. That’s all I know the obgyn can tell you more. She will be in to see Kristina in a little bit. We are keeping her overnight to get her fluids up.” 

Griffin said before heading back to work. Smiling at the fact Kristina and the babies were ok he got up and lead his parents along with Alexis back to Kristina’s room. When they got there Alexis rushed to Kristina’s side pulling her daughter against her in a fierce but gentle hug. 

“I’m so sorry Kristina I forget you are a grown woman and can make decisions of your own. I just want to protect you.’

“I know mom but so does Parker. I love you both and I am tired of fighting.” 

Kristina said as she continued to let her mother hug her. When she was finally let go she hugged both Sonny and Carly finishing with her sister and brother. 

“I am fine so are the babies you guys can go home. Parker is staying with me and if I need you I will call I promise.”

Nodding reluctantly everyone said their goodbyes leaving Parker and Kristina alone. Walking over to the bed parker slide onto one side pulling Kristina into her arms.

“No more scaring me like this I am bringing you home and making sure I take care of you and our sweet babies.”

“I will be a good patient I promise.”

“Good I love you and I don’t know what I'd do without you.”

“Love you too.”

Kristina said before kissing Parker gently.


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m so fat..”

Kristina whined as she looked at herself in the mirror. Putting down the papers She was grading Parker got off the bed and walked over to her girlfriend. 

“You are not fat you're beautiful.” 

“You have to say that so you get sex.” 

Kristina quipped as she pulled out of Parker's embrace to check herself out a bit more. Smiling Parker took her hand in hers and lead her over to the bed.

“One I’m not saying it for sex… and two soon it will be over and we'll have our precious little ones here. Let’s get your mind off it. I want to talk names for our little beans. I was thinking Morgan for one works for a girl or boy..” 

Hearing Parker's suggestion Kristina pressed a kiss to her lips. 

“I love that name seems a good way to remember my brother. My name suggestion is Mason or …”

“How about Molly after your favorite sister?” 

Molly interrupted as she walked over to the bed sitting next to her sister. 

“Hey, Parker and before you ask. Yes, your papers done I’m here to make Kristina agree on a theme for my nephew's nursery. Kristina wants foxes I think Winnie the Pooh.You get to be the tiebreaker.” 

Molly Said as she handed her iPad to Parker. Taking the IPad Parker looked at both of the sample nurseries. 

“Well both are cute but I am a sucker for the classics and the theme is universal. My votes for Pooh.”

Parker said as she pressed a kiss to Kristina’s forehead handing the iPad back to Molly. Kristina grumbled but nodded begrudgingly. 

“Fine fine Molly Pooh it is.” 

Kristina said with a small pout. 

“Great TJ and I will do everything you won’t have to lift a finger.” 

Molly promised before running out of the room to call her boyfriend. 

“Oh, I am so going to regret this you know she’s going to have him here either tonight or first thing in the morning.”

Kristina groaned as she felt Parker’s arms wrap around what was once her waist. 

“Honey let her do this for you, it’s her way of feeling included. Plus we both know you love it when you have your sister around. So let her do this and you just relax.”

“I hate it when your right.” 

Kristina said as she pressed a soft kiss to Parker’s lips. She had just gone to deepen the kiss when she heard her front door open and the sound of feet running right at them. Pulling away just in time Parker jumped off the bed and was able to intercept the two bundles of energy before they pounced on their pregnant aunt. 

“Ah, Jake and Danny my favorite little boyfriends what do I owe the pleasure?”

Parker asked as she settled them back on the bed looking up to meet Sam’s face. 

“Well an emergency happened at the station in New York and Jason and I have to go sort it. It shouldn’t be more than two days. Elizabeth is working tonight but she can get Jake tomorrow after school and Scout’s at moms. I would have left the boys but they begged to see their favorite Aunts. Don’t tell Molly.” 

Sam said with a teasing smirk.

“Well, we are just going to have a movie night while Molly and TJ tackle the nursery so I don’t see why they can’t join us. But you owe me, Sam!”

Kristina said as she pulled Danny closer to her pressing a kiss to his curly blond locks. 

“Thank you so much Kris and you to Parker you two are life savers Jason and I will babysit once my nephews are born.” 

Sam said as she pressed quick kisses on the boy's heads before disappearing out the way she came. 

“I don’t get why everyone thinks I'm having boys..”

“Well, Grandma doesn’t she said she hopes you have girls just like you.” 

Danny said as Parker burst out laughing. 

“Not funny you can sleep with the wiggle twins.”

Kirstina said before getting up to go find the menu so they could order some dinner. 

“Man she’s grumpy.”

Both boys said in unison.

“Yeah, sometimes near an end of a pregnancy women can get a bit crabby don’t worry though your aunts still in there.” 

Parker said as she motioned for Jake and Danny to follow her out to the main room. As she decided what to order everyone for dinner Molly said a quick goodbye then took off most likely to get everything she needed to make the twins room amazing. Kristina just rolled her eyes as she got the boys started on picking out some movies to watch that night after they ate. 

Parker smiled at the sight of the two boys snuggled up to either side of their aunt. She knew without a doubt she was going to be an amazing mother when the time came. After she ordered the food Parker joined the group on the couch and together they watched a few episodes of some kid show Jake and Danny were into. When the food came Parker hopped up grabbing her money so she could pay the delivery man. Parker had just put the food on the table when Danny came running in.

“Aunt Parker Aunt Parker come quick! Something is wrong with Aunty!”

Taking a breath to calm herself Parker followed the scared boy down the hallway. She reached the bathroom before she knew what had happened. Seeing the fluid all over the floor she knew Kristina’s water had broken. 

“It’s too early… Parker the babies it’s too early.”

“No no honey we are at 31 weeks tomorrow is 32 they are viable. Now you just relax we're going to the hospital.”

Turning back to face the scared boys Parker plastered a smile on her face. 

“Alright my little boyfriends it’s baby time so you Jake grab the hospital bag and you Danny Aunty’s purse was heading to the hospital.”

Once they had run off to complete their tasks Parker sent Molly a text then wrapped her arm around Kristina’s waist helping her to the car. When everyone was in Parker drove as fast as she could while still being safe. Pulling up in front she told a waiting TJ to please park the car than she made her way inside of the emergency room the boys trailing behind her. After a quick intake, Kristina was in a bed with Danny curled up beside her. He like Jake had refused to leave her side until it was time for the baby to come. Since the drugs had started to kick in she was in less pain which was a big relief to Parker. One thing she hated more than anything was seeing her love in pain. As they waited Parker couldn’t help but smile at how loving Jake and Danny and Molly were being to Krissy. It was their loving touches and gestures that were keeping her calm. Finally after what seemed like hours the OBGYN on call walked into the room.

“Well, I have reviewed the scans and checked you it seems you came in about one centimeter dilated and now you're at three. As long as the babies remain stable and you progress at this rate it seems you will have a natural delivery. If the babies do go into stress we will have to do an emergency C-Section. But for now, we just have to wait.”

After reading Kristina’s vitals and checking the babies once more the doctor was gone and Parker took Kristina’s hand in hers. 

“OK, you heard that Krissy the babies are fine and soon we're going to get to meet them. Molly has called Sam and your mom and dad. Once they are here I will send Jake and Danny with them. “ 

“Sounds good I just want them ok I know I am against a c-section but as long as their ok..”

“They will be fine.”

Parker promised wanting to keep Kris calm. The calmer she was the better it was for everyone involved. When Alexis came Parker took Danny and Jake out to Sonny and Carly to wait in the waiting room, knowing as much as she despised the woman she was Kristina’s mother. It wasn’t until she got back did it all shift and start to go so wrong fast. Ushering everyone out Doctor Kim came back in and rushed them off to the operating room. Parker held Kristina’s hand as they prepped her and started the procedure. 

She had just pressed a steady kiss to her forehead when they heard the small piercing cry. Looking up Parker held back happy tears. 

“We have a boy Krissy he’s beautiful.” 

The nurses quickly showed Kristina their son before whisking him away to get cleaned up. The twin who followed was a girl but unlike her brother, she was blue and not crying. Parker clutched Kristina’s hands while the doctors worked on her. Finally, a small cry came before she was rushed off. 

“I let them down.” 

Kristina choked out as Parker held her best she could. Once Kristina was stitched up she was brought back to a private room and as soon as she was settled in bed her son was brought to her. Holding him close her eyes met Parkers. 

“He’s not a Morgan… He’s a …”

“He’s an Alex… our baby girl is Morgan. Because just like you and your brother she is a fighter. Look at me you did not let them down. Things happen but both of our babies will be fine!"

Parker said as she pressed a kiss to their sons head. 

“You feed him I am going to update your family. Taking one more look Parker left the room and began the walk down to the waiting room. Seeing all of Kristina’s family Parker took a breath before giving them the news.

“Well we had twins a handsome boy we’ve named Alex Matthew and a Daughter Named Morgan Samantha. While Alex is fine and with Kristina Morgan had some trouble breathing she is up in the NICU. I am going to check on her if you guys want to visit.”

Parker said as she met Alexis’s eyes with her own. 

“She needs her mother.” 

Parker said before heading upstairs to visit their little girl.


End file.
